Ryan's investigation/Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell
This is how Ryan goes on an investigation and falls under the Dazzlings' spell in Super Thomas and His Hero Friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Tino. Keep my pendant safe while I go investigating. nods and Ryan gives him his pendant Ryanset Shimmer: You want me to come with you, Ryan? I want to know who your three siren friends are. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Ryanset. I'll be fine. Ryanset Shimmer: Ok. I'll go find someone like a goddess of discord. looks at a photo of the Dazzlings and Ryan goes off to find them Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan. activates his communicator and starts looking for the Dazzlings Tino: COMM They should be here somewhere, Ryan. nods and saw Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx chatting to each other Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what those three Predacons are chatting about. goes to the Predacons and they turn to look at him with big smiles on their grim looking faces Ryan F-Freeman: What is it you're chatting about? Predaking: We were just talking about you reforming the Dazzlings during your siren friends' movie, Ryan. Skylynx: But we'd like a moment alone, please. If you don't mind. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll practice doing the Kamen Guts pose. leaves and then the Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: If we keep up being good, our whole lives are gonna be torn apart. Darksteel: What makes you say that? Ryan can teach us about friendship. try to do the Kamen Guts pose but he slips and regains his balance Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't slip. Predacons go back to their conversation Predaking: What makes me say this is that his ego is the better of him. Skylynx: I don't know. Maybe the Dazzlings and we have in common. Predaking: Actually now that I think about it, you may be right, Skylynx. Skylyx: Yeah. We got our pendants and are part of Matau's band. Darksteel: If only we could go back. Predaking: Sorry. I know what's not today: Our pasts are not today. Darksteel: I know. But just think about it. What if they were? Skylynx: They will be good and forgive Tino for insulting Kamen Guts and other things to Tino. nod and turn to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Well? Predaking: Well, I was talking about how you made everything right when you gave Unicron that AllSpark only to lure him into a trap in order to free Megatron from his possession. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I did. Why? Predaking: Just thought I'd remind you of that time. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Predaking. Unicorn is tricked by me thanks to my cunning and smart thinking. Ryan saw three dots on the screen of his communicator Timothy (Non-ghost engine version):COMM That must be my friends, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You might be right, Tim. I'll go find them. in another place, Sunset is looking for Ryan and the Dazzlings with Tino and Crash Twilight Sparkle: Tino. You think Ryan is still looking for the sirens? nods and puts on Ryan's pendant Crash Bandicoot: Maybe the Cyberlings can help us find Ryan and his three siren friends. nods Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Matau can help too.Tino Do you think this protects you, Tino? Tino: Maybe it will, Crash. Why would Ryan kiss Sunset? Matau T. Monkey: I did notched that because my master is friends with Sunset. What is this Kamen Guts is? A fool? Crash Bandicoot: As a matter of fact, Matau. That Kamen Guts is the "Bad guy". gets angry and transforms into a demon Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Evil Ryan. Do you track Ryan's signal? Ryan nods and senses the Dazzlings near them Evil Ryan: You think Ryan found the Dazzlings, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: I think so. Come on. Let's see if we can't try and find them before any bad guys do and try to use their magic. Evil Ryan: Right.coughs Cody needs to put this on.Ryan's crown on Cody's head Ryan runs after Ryan while Cody transforms into a demon Tino: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: crazily like Sunset looks at Cody and Tino and then saw Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset. I found my three siren friends. Or is it they found me? Ryan looks around to see the Dazzlings Evil Ryan: Dagi? gasps and turns back Thomas: Well, there's another way for Tino. looks at the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio. Why you and your sisters would go with me? We can stop the villain who is behind it. puts her finger on Ryan's mouth Adagio Dazzle: Well, Ryan, if you want to know this, I'll say it: We'd like you to meet a few four-wheeled friends. a button on a remote Ryan F-Freeman:muffled More-mheeld mriends?! large platform raises from the floor and three small cars with eyes and mouths sit on it Evil Ryan: Whoa! cough Adagio Dazzle: Ryan, friends, we'd like you to meet Dane Dazzle, my dazzling orange hot rod car. Aria Blaze: That one is called Aurora Flame is the purple one. Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes